Non-healing wounds are a serious complication of diabetes mellitus. Effective treatment of diabetic wounds and related conditions is aided by understanding the pathophysiology and cellular signaling pathways causing the disease and its effects. Research into molecules that can function to inhibit or augment such pathways has shown promise for the treatment of diabetes. However, despite advances in research, there are few options for treating non-healing diabetic wounds. Thus, there is a need for methods and compositions to ameliorate and treat wounds in diabetic subjects.